Love You More than Sex END
by Adult Jockey
Summary: Love You More than Sex chapter END!. FF KAISOO chapter 10, chapter sebelumnya ada di akun JongInyah D.OLLai


**author: A.J.**

**title: Love You more than Sex chap **

**Cast: KaiSoo**

**Rated: M**

"m-mwo"tanyaku lemah menatap wajahnya yang sangat dekat

Jonginkembali tersenyum. Senyum mematikan "dengan seperti ini.." Jongin menariktengkukku dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku

/degdeg deg/ aku tak dapat menutup mata. Bahkan mataku tak ingin menurutikeinginanku untuk menutup mata dan memilih tarpaku dengan wajahnya yang sangatdekat

Jonginmemiringkan wajahnya "aku bisa menciummu sedalam dalamnya"

**_LOVE YOU MORE THAN SEX_**

Akumengulum senyum malu saat Jongin perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan mulaimenggerakkan bibirnya dibibir bawahku. Kurasakan tengkukku semakin ditarikolehnya. Mengulum dan menggerakkan bibirnya lembut namun cepat

Kurasakanperutku terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Ciumannya sungguh membuatku lemah

"hhmmphh"desahaku tertahan karena bungkaman yang sangat dalam. Kurasakan tanganhangatnya yang terasa membelai tengkukku dan membuatku melayang. Sentuhannyaman dan hangat memabukkan.

Danmalam itu.. malam sebelum pernikahan kami. Kami habiskan malam **bersama**sampai pagi menjelang

Kyungsoomemainkan jari mungilnya di permukaan hidug Jongin_mengganggu calon suami yangbaru saja terlelap. Wangi sabun memenuhi hidung Jongin yang masih setengahsadar

"ireonaa~"ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo mengguncang dada Jongin lembut. Jongin mengerjapkanmatanya dan langsung tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskandengan wajah segar menenangkan dan pipi chubbi nya, membuat Jongin inginmenyantapnya lagi lagi dan lagi

**Brukk.** Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoodan membaringkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Menindihnya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoodengan gemas. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya_gelisah. Mendorong bahuJongin_minta dilepas. "mandi.." perintah Kyungsoo

"dengansenang hati istri ku sayang.." Jongin pun bangun dan langsung mengangkat tubuhsimungil ala karung beras -_-

"ya!Aku sudah mandi bodoh!" Kyungsoo meronta. Bergerak berusaha melepaskan pergerakannya terhenti saat Jongin meremas lembut pinggangnya. Kyungsoomemejamkan kedua matanya. Pasrah dengan sentuhan Jongin yang membuatnyaketagihan

Jonginmendudukkan Kyungsoo dilantai kamar mandi. Menyenderkan tubuh mungil yang sudahmulai **gelisah** kedinding. Jongin menjilat telinga Kyungsoo. kyungsoomemiringkan kepalanya, menyeimbangkan sentuhan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa iaseimbangi. Beralih Jongin mengecup lehernya. Tangannya bergerak meraba perutdan menyingkap kaos tipis hingga tak ada sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya

Jonginsemakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. menghisap kedua nipple Kyungsoobergantian. Tangannya menahan pinggang Kyungsoo agar tidak merosot

"Jonginhh.."desah Kyungsoo. tangannya terkulai lemas.

Jonginmulai menyentuhkan penisnya di permukaan hole Kyungsoo lalu melesakkan penispanjangnya menghantam titik kenikmatan yang menjadi candu bagi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoomengapit selangkangnya menahan kenikmatan tiada tara. Holenya terasa panasnamun nikmat secara bersamaan. Menahan nikmatnya sentuhan tangan Jonginmengusap kedua pahanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa di gelitik kupu-kupu. Holenyabasah oleh cairan Jongin yang rupanya sudah klimaks. Jongin pun mengeluarkanpenis dari hole Kyungsoo dengan cepat, beralih Jongin turun dan menghisap penisKyungsoo. mengulum dan melumatnya dengan cepat

"arrhhJongin hhh hh" Kyungsoo klimaks dadn Jongin meminumnya tanpa sisa,membersihkannya dengan lidah lihainya

Airmengguryur tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. kyungsoo masih lemas tak sanggup masih duduk di tinggal Jongin yang berdiri menghadap cermin. Jonginyang tengah menggosok giginya

Jonginmenatap bayangan Kyungsoo dari cermin besar. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya yangbegitu lemas. Jongin berkumur kumur, membuang lalu berjongkok, membiarkan airmengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya. Memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihatpulas di guyuran air. Jongin mengusap tengkuk Kyungsoo "ireona~" ucap Jonginlembut lalu memiringkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka, melumatnya danKyungsoo pun tersadar perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya, menatap wajah Jongin dibalik air yang mengalir diwajahnya

**END**

**.**

Semuaundangan beretepuk tangan saat melihat Kyungsoo menarik kerah jas Jongin dengantiba-tiba, merundukkan tubuh tinggi Jongin lalu mencium bibirnya. Sebagian adayang heboh, berteriak, dan histeris dan Author mulai merasa ketcehh

Keduanyaterlihat bahagia saat pernikahan dimulai. "haa anakku" bangga Eli melihat Putranya bersanding dengan Namja manis

"haa menantu ku.." balas Kevin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Eli

"hnnIstriku.." balas Eli melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kevin

Merekajadi teringat ketika mereka menikah.

Kevinmendongkak, memandang Eli. Eli pun balas memandang Kevin

Authorpunbalas memandangi tugas yang ga habis-habis. Dan mari kita tempelkan **BYE BYEILALIQO~ **ke layar kachaa

**Note : **maaf soal keterlambatan FF ini. Adakah yg masih ingat dengan FF ini? Di akun JongInyah yg saya sudah lupa passwordnya. Maaf telat TAT sejujurnya saya tidak aktif di FFn melainkan di Facebook. Sawreh sawreh

unyu


End file.
